Talk:Minister's Test
I did NOT get a signet of capture when I accepted this quest. However, I already had a Signet of Capture that I had not used. So likely, you only get one if you didn't already have one. - Greven 00:55, 29 June 2006 (CDT) I also didn't receive a signet of capture when I accepted the quest. Nor did I have a signet of capture unused, I had done the Prophecies version of the SoC quest however (with my Canthan character). --hadz 02:57, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :I got two however, he game me one when I accepted the quest, and another when I completed it. My assassin did NOT have a capture signet in her skill inventory at the time, she had used one before. Just stating that so we figure out what the circumstances are. --Karlos 04:08, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm... come to think of it, I do believe the character I did this with had already completed the Prophacies version of the quest. I did recieve a Signet of Capture as a reward, but just not the initial one from this new quest series. - Greven 11:20, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::I did the quest with two canthan characters. My ranger, who had previously done Malaquire's Test, got only the reward SoC, while my ele, who has not yet done Malaquire's Test, got both. Now I wonder if I'll get one or two from Malaquire's on my ele. Dtremenak 20:41, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Someone needs to test the following - with both Malaquire's and this quest undone, accept one, then the other. Do you get two cap sigs? Now do each quest in turn. What is the result? Kessel 10:44, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :My Canthan character did not get the signet upon accepting this quest as well. I have already done Malaquire's quests in Kryta. I did not have any unused signets; I had to go buy one to complete the quest. --aCynicalPie 13:23, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::No, what I was wondering was, what happens if you accept one quest and then the other without doing the first quest in the interim? Does the game detect completion or simply acceptance of the quest when deciding to give you a cap sig? Kessel 21:20, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I think once you accept the first quest, it gives you a cap sig (if you don't have one already). So if you get the second quest, you probably won't get a second cap sig (since you have one). Although you can try to cap something, NOT claim the reward and accept the second quest and see if that gets you a cap sig. Right now, I have an assassin who just completed Minister's (got one when I accepted it) but haven't claimed it yet. Now, to go to Malaquire and see if I get a cap sig (I have none). Nevermind, Cathan-born characters can't do Malaquire's Test. I don't know how other people above did theirs with Cathan born characters. --Vortexsam 23:19, 12 July 2006 (CDT) What about accepting the quest, then abandoning it? I did that, and I didn't lose my Cap Sig, but I didn't get a new one when I re-accepted it. I'm wondering what would happen if I abandoned it again, used that Sig, then re-accepted the quest? Or completed the quest, then abandoned it, the re-accepted? --Macros† (talk) 12:57, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :I tried accepting the quest, using the Cap Sig, and then abandoning, and re-accepting - didn't work, you only get the first signet, after that you don't get another. --Terrifi Cani 08:50, 4 September 2006 (CDT)